


A Little Awkward, A Little Love

by bioticboogies



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Mass Effect 3, Post-Reaper War, canon can go screw itself, dialogue? I don’t know her, friend gave random prompt so blame her, just the beginnings of that though, mention of thanes son, talk of have a baby, thane survived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioticboogies/pseuds/bioticboogies
Summary: Sometimes words just slip out. For Jane it usually causes a fight or something equally as uncomfortable. In this case, she’s not complaining.





	A Little Awkward, A Little Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I haven’t edited and I literally just wrote this lmao
> 
> A prompt fill for my darling Jade

“You’d be a great dad,” Jane says absentmindedly, stroking her fingers across her lover’s chest.

Thane laughs, a deep rumble that vibrates through her fingers. “I am already, Siha.”

Her fingers still as heat spreads quickly up her face, realizing the words that had slipped out.

“Uh yeah, that’s true.” She looks anywhere but his eyes. This wasn’t a conversation Jane was planning on having this soon after the war. “You do already have a son, and I love him,” she quickly assures, “But...”

Thane circles his arms around her, steady and smooth against her waist and back; shifting slightly in the bed he catches her eyes.

“He is your son now but he wasn’t always.” He sits them up, cupping the side of her neck. “Siha...” He whispers before he kisses her.

They melt against one another, lips moving lazily, her hands curling into his shirt.

Pulling away she rests their heads together. Bumping her nose against his. A slow smile spreads across her face. “Thane, do you want to have a baby?”

Jane laughs against her love’s lips as he lunges for her. “Siha,” he whispers reverently. She smiles, “Is that a yes?” She asks, gazing up at him through half lidded eyes.

He runs his fingers through her hair and down her cheek. “Yes,” he says. This memory he would cherish. And as long as she is there, many others after it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! But if you didn’t keep it to yourself(just kidding) 
> 
> If you catch any mistakes, and there should be many, let me know
> 
> Validation is the name of the game so if you liked it even a little hit that kudos button. Writers like to know they aren’t shit. I know, wild right?


End file.
